


Making New Memories

by Ladyvallhalla



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyvallhalla/pseuds/Ladyvallhalla
Summary: Christmas in the Schnee house had never been that great, but this year Weiss was doing Christmas Xiao Long style. Maybe, she could make some happier memories with her girlfriend.





	Making New Memories

Weiss crossed her arms and looked around the room with a mixture of awe and wariness. She dusted the snow from her jacket, eyes darting over to the large elaborately decorated tree.

“Yang?”

There was a certain amount of shuffling before a blonde head of hair popped up from behind it. The cheeky, far-to-pleased-with-herself grin on Yang’s face made Weiss entirely too nervous to prevent the shuffling of her feet as she clumsily kicked off her boots.

“Hey, Snowflake! I didn’t expect you back for hours. How’s Winter?”

As she removed her scarf, throwing over the coat hooks by their living room door, Weiss further entered the room, her eyes darting around. It was a complete assault to her visual senses, lights strewn across every wall, tinsel hanging from everything, including her girlfriend.

“She is doing fine, she sends her best. Yang, what have you done to our house?” She asked, and received a wink in reply.

“It's our first holiday together since we started shacking up!” Yang cheered and finally emerged from behind the tree. “I decked the hall with boughs of holly, baby!”

“Please, I’m begging you not to sing.”

With a small chuckle, Yang approached her. “You said I have a nice singing voice.”

“You do, but please no Christmas songs…” Weiss replied, crossing her arms. “And is this really all necessary?”

“Yes!!” Yang cheered and pulled her across the room towards the tree. “Ruby and Blake will be here any minute now, and we are going to have the best Christmas ever.”

With her jacket still hanging from one arm, Weiss pulled it off entirely and placed it over the arm of the sofa. She couldn’t help a small smile when she looked back at Yang. She was in such a cheerful mood, and although Weiss wasn’t particularly fond of the holidays, her girlfriend’s enthusiasm was infectious.

“You really like Christmas, don’t you?” She asked and chuckled slightly. Yang looked at her with an adorable expression of confusion, as if she had asked the most redundant of questions.

“Of course I do! You don't?”

The answer to that question wasn’t as simple as Weiss had expected. She could just say no, but that wouldn’t be entirely true. The holidays had always been a double-edged sword for her. On one hand, she didn’t mind the idea of it. The gifts, the food, the pretty decorations but the spirit of the season wasn’t the problem, her family was.

“I’ve always been home for the holidays before now.”

It seemed Yang immediately understood and she moved closer, pulling her into a gentle embrace and wrapping her arms around her waist. “I take it Christmas in the Schnee house wasn’t all mistletoe and wine?”

“Wine was definitely involved.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean.”

Weiss quickly placed her finger on Yang’s lips and shushed her. “I know what you meant.” She replied with a gentle smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Let’s just say in the Schnee house it wasn’t beginning to look a lot like Christmas, unless that means drinking, fighting or basically being ignored all day.”

“I believe that’s a common scenario for a lot of families. Holidays can bring out the worst in people but I’m sorry that was the case for you.” Yang gave her a sympathetic smile and a gentle kiss on the lips before suddenly grinning. “This year however, you’re with me now! We live together, so that means Christmas Xiao Long style!”

Weiss chuckled and glanced around the room. “So that means making our house look like Santa exploded all over it?”

“Santa didn’t explode in here, I did!” Before Weiss had time to react, she felt something prickly and course being wrapped around her neck and looked down to see Yang looping tinsel around her. “I’m your happy Christmas elf, and I’m going to shower you with so much merriment you’ll be singing carols and tricking me under the mistletoe within the hour.”

“That’s far more your style.” Weiss replied. “Although that’s a tradition I have no objection to.”

Even without the aid of mistletoe, Yang was about to put that very tradition into practice and lent forward to give her girlfriend a kiss. However, she didn’t quite make it that far when the door burst open and her sister stormed in, followed closely by Blake.

“Merry Christmas team RWBY!” She cheered and started throwing her jacket and scarf on the sofa, kicking off her boots off and dropping her bags on the floor.

Blake smiled slightly and removed her jacket at a far more leisurely pace, watching her girlfriend enter the house like a hurricane.

“I’m so excited!” Ruby cheered and abruptly jumped on Yang, causing Weiss to stagger backwards slightly with a roll of her eyes. “Yang! It's Christmas!”

Yang laughed and hugged her. “That it is, Sis.” She replied, rustling her hair. “It's going to be the best one yet.”

“She’s certainly excited,” Weiss muttered when Blake moved to stand beside her.

“She’s been like this all morning,” Blake replied, with a smile. “I woke up covered in tinsel with a sprig of mistletoe tied to the headboard of our bed.”

“That’s strange, so did I...” Weiss said and then suddenly looked over to see Yang winking at her. She sighed and rolled her eyes “The sisters have been conspiring again.”

“Pro tips!” Yang held up her hand and encouraged her sister to high five her. “Me and Ruby are determined to make sure this is the best Christmas either of you have ever had, and of course that starts with morning kisses.”

“You get those anyway…”

“I know.” Yang winked. “But now with a festive flavour.”

“So, what happens next on a Xiao Long Christmas?” Weiss asked, choosing to ignore her girlfriend’s comment.

“Xiao Long Rose.” Ruby corrected, holding up her finger. “And its breakfast first, then gifts!”

“Ohh, lets hurry and have breakfast then!” Yang rushed over and grabbed Weiss’ hand. “I wanna get to the gift giving bit.” She said, dragging her to the kitchen.

Breakfast was over quickly and soon everyone was sat back in the living room, all gathered around the tree, ready to exchange gifts.  Weiss watched as Ruby tore into her presents with great enthusiasm. Amongst other things, she received a black and red leather belt from Yang, with beautifully hand-stitched roses etched into it and pouches across it the back for holding tools. Ruby then give her girlfriend a bunch of books that she was very excited to receive, one of them with a personalised signature from the author.

Weiss of course, finding the gift giving part of the day to be the most enjoyable, absolutely showered her girlfriend with presents and watched with a contented smile when Yang immediately paraded around the room, showing off her new leather jacket with her emblem stitched onto the back.

The last of the gifts were being handed around and Weiss looked down at the box on her lap. Since it was her last present and she had yet to open any from Yang, she assumed this one was from her.  Assured that a quick glance at the gift tag would confirm this, Weiss did just that before her eyebrow creased with confusion. ‘To Weiss…Love Blake’

Had Yang forgotten to buy her a gift? No, that couldn’t be it. There was no way Yang Xiao Long, self-proclaimed Christmas elf would have forgotten to buy her own girlfriend a present. Weiss looked over to the tree, expecting to find a present that may have be hidden behind the others, but when Ruby and Blake removed their final gifts, there was nothing but a messy patch of wooden flooring covered with glitter from the decorations.

Weiss opened her mouth, only to immediately close it again when she looked at her girlfriend. Was she really going to say anything? Yang had given her so much. Since they had started dating and eventually taken the step to living together, Yang had been her world. She had showered her with affection. Shown her a kind of happiness she never knew existed. Was it really that big a deal that she had forgotten one little thing?

Deciding with herself that it wasn’t, Weiss tried to shrug it off. She was disappointed, to say the least, but she absolutely refused to make her girlfriend feel guilty about this. She would drop it, maybe bring it up later or tomorrow, but not right now. She wasn’t about to ruin anyone’s day.

A quick glance at Yang had her wondering thought. She looked confused, almost as if she was waiting for something. Weiss briefly wondered if she had realized her mistake, but when their eyes met, Yang quickly looked away and back to her sister.

“Soooo, I had a nice idea.” She said, and Ruby looked up. “How about we all go ice skating before dinner? I’m pretty sure the pond froze over.”

“Yang! That’s a great idea!” Ruby replied, nudging Blake, who chuckled and tightly clutched her drink to prevent it from slipping from her hand. “Blakey you wanna skate with me, it’ll be romantic.”

“If me falling on my butt is your idea of romance, sure.”

Ruby laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. “Let’s go!! You can wear that cute hat I just gave you.”

Yang grinned and watched them leave the room before looking over to Weiss.

Despite her best efforts, Weiss was doing her very best to hide the disappointment she felt, but it clearly wasn’t working as well as she thought. Yang stood, walking over to her and holding out her hand to pull her up.

“Are you okay snowflake? You seem kinda off.”

“I’m fine,” Weiss replied a little more abruptly than she had intended. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know,” Yang replied. “You tell me.”

Weiss forced a smile and reached up to wrap her arms around Yang’s neck. She wasn’t going to let this get to her. With a soft kiss on her lips, she pulled back and grabbed her hand. “Let's just go okay. If I was in a bad mood, which I am not, watching you and Blake repeated fumbling around on the ice would certainly do wonders for my mood.”

There was something a little off about the chuckle Yang released at her words, it seemed slightly lacking its usual humour. She watched as Yang stepped back a little, frowning before she rubbed the back of her neck and groaned.

“This sucks.” She muttered and Weiss tilted her head, confused by the sudden reaction. “This isn’t going at all how I planned it.”

“Planned it?” Weiss asked, getting more and more confused by the second.

“Okay, so…” Yang marched across the room and pulled a large box out from behind the armchair. “There is no way you didn’t notice that I hadn’t given you a gift.”

Weiss didn’t speak and only nodded, her eyes widening.

“I was totally expecting you to throw a fit,” Yang continued, chuckling with a noticeable amount of nervousness. “You know? “I can’t believe you forgot your own girlfriend on Christmas, bah bah bah” But you didn’t.”

“I didn’t want you to feel bad. You give me so much; it’s really not that big a deal.”

“But it is!” With the box now in her hands, Yang walked over and held it out to her. “You were meant to get all pissed and adorably outraged and then I was meant to spring a gift on you, and make you feel silly for doubting me. It would have been really cute.”

“Well, excuse me,” Weiss said with a small chuckle. “Next time I'll remember to be a spoiled brat.”

“If you would. That would have been a great help,” Yang replied, grinning at her.

Weiss sat down on the sofa, the box now resting on her lap. Yang hadn’t bothered to wrap it, so she could clearly see what it was. “You got me new ice skates?”

“Open it.”

When Weiss opened the box as instructed, she had obviously expected to find a pair of skates inside, but instead what greeted her was a practically empty box. The only thing inside was a much smaller box and for a moment Weiss hold her breath.

“Yang?”

“Open it, Weiss.”

With all her attention focused on reaching out to remove the smaller box, it wasn’t until Weiss looked up that she noticed Yang was now on her knees in front of her.

“So, I was going to wait until Valentine’s Day to do this, but I know you have never really associated Christmas with many happy memories.”

As Yang spoke Weiss would only stare at her, the box still sitting in the palm of her hand, unopened.

“I wanted to give you one.” Yang continued, smiling up at her with hopeful eyes. “I want you to remember Christmas as the day you agreed to make me the happiest woman that ever lived.”

Yang reached out and took the box from her, slowly opening it to reveal a small yet elegant diamond ring. “And then, every Christmas after that, you’ll remember it as the day I made you the happiest woman that ever lived because I’m gonna make it my mission to be the best wife ever.”

Weiss held her breath but didn’t speak, just watching in awe.

“So, Weiss Schnee. Will you marry me?”

There were only a few moments of silence that allowed Weiss time for her brain to catch up with the rest of her until, without any thought or hesitation, she dropped to her knees and flung herself at Yang. She wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her as deeply as she could muster.

When the need for air became too great the kiss ended and Yang chuckled breathlessly. “Can I take that as a yes?”

Weiss giggled and ran her fingers through Yang’s hair. “Yes…Absolutely, yes.”

“Awesome!” Yang cheered and kissed her again.

From the doorway, a grinning Blake and Ruby watched from afar.  Of course, they knew this had been Yang’s plan all along, but little did Ruby know, Blake had a quite similar idea in mind. However, she was waiting for Valentine’s Day.

**Author's Note:**

> I was commissioned to write some fluffy Christmas freezerburn for a gift. I hope this is well received and Merry Christmas!


End file.
